Chocolate Troubles
by Someone with a Name
Summary: An Early Special Valentine's Day Oneshot: A dumbfounded little girl, A satisfied neko and A happy money-lover. What more can you get? Just read to find out! Fluff and Friendship.


Zuki: An Early Valentine's Day Special Oneshot.

SV: It has been a long time, since you've posted a story.

Zuki: I know and I was supposed to start posting or rewriting on summer; but what else can I do? Anyways, do a disclaimer~!

SV: *sighs* She doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

**"****Chocolate Troubles****"**

_A Gakuen Alice fic_

.

.

Overwhelming scent of chocolates. Check.

.

Overdecorated grounds, hallways and classrooms. Check.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.

And…Overexcited screaming fan girls. Check.

.

"Ah, it's that time of the year again."

A young raven-haired girl spoke nonchalantly, not really bothered about these at all, if that's not the reason at all, she probably doesn't care about these events bothering her as long as it's profitable. In fact, she's actually selling certain merchandises, that could help those 'in need' to escape from those girls, and at the same time selling items that could also help the girls to catch those 'in need' people.

"H-Hotaru, you're so cruel."

A young brunette replied back, seemingly troubled about the doings of her best friend. Really, what's with her and money?

Per usual, she only got a cold shoulder in reply. Hotaru ignored her as if she doesn't exist and continued with her work, too absorbed with the increasing amount of income.

Already used to the inventor's behavior, Mikan just shrugged and wonders about the powers of the Valentine's Day.

"Anyways, why are they running away from chocolate? What's so scary about them? They're just food after all." She paused for awhile, assuming that no one wants to hear them at any rate.

When she stopped her own words from coming out, Mikan continued about her worries in her thoughts instead.

'And I wanted to give them chocolates as well. It's no good huh?'

Though Hotaru looked like she totally ignored the girl, she saw the evident slightly depressed look on her face, which made her take out her baka gun and shoot her.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Because of the sudden shots, Mikan stumbled back with three lumps on her head. She rubbed the sore spot and complained.

"What was that for Hotaru? Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"I didn't know an idiot could think. Moreover, I've never heard of an idiot having any brain at all. Besides my point, I just did you a huge favor and removed that stupid look on your face awhile ago."

"Mou! Hotaru!"

Silence.

"Alright, I'll talk…"

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to give chocolates to our male friends yet I won't be able to."

"That's it? As I had thought, you were worrying over simple idiotic things."

"That's the reason I didn't want to tell you about it!"

"Just give it to them dummy. Like how you always did, before you went here in Alice Academy."

"But, they might not…"

BAKA.

"I did tell you to go and give it to them, didn't I?"

"Ow, you don't have to shoot me you know?"

Mikan stands up and starts hunting her male friends for her chocolates, but before she could actually leave the vicinity. She waved at Hotaru and thanked her.

"Arigato, Hotaru!"

The said girl fetches her Elephant Megaphone out of nowhere and used it to reply back, only to respond with…

"YOU OWE ME 10000 RABBITS."

Mikan shakes her head, 'I think my debt will never be paid at all.'

Then, she completely left the inventor.

As soon as she left, Hotaru quickly breaks the fourth wall and introduces a new invention that she used a few moments ago.

"Elephant Megaphone, It is used to widen the diameter of the volume of your voice for about 5-10 km for 3000 rabbits only."

* * *

'Alright, now who should I…?'

Apparently, her running around and thinking simultaneously isn't a bright idea, seeing that Mikan accidentally bumped into a person, who happens to be none other than…

"N-Natsume…? You look disturbed."

"Shut up."

Followed by the small conversation, rapid footsteps can be heard throughout the hallways, which alerted the infamous flame caster. Acting on impulse, in case those are the rushing footsteps of fan girls that were chasing him previously, he covered Mikan's (as everyone describe as loud) mouth and hid with her inside of a janitor closet. Now, where did that come from?

For now, from the other side of the part where the closet is located, a money-loving girl smiles a smile of satisfaction. Was it planned? We may never live to hear the tale about it, so let's just leave it with that.

To continue, let us peek on what is happening inside. It was absolutely dark…well, that is until Natsume lit a fire between them.

"What are you doing?!"

Silence.

"I can't stand this! Suddenly dragging me into this, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"You want to get trampled?"

It was Mikan's turn to be silent. Though, that would be impossible for Mikan, being the loudest girl in the academy, she broke the ice and spoke once again.

"Sorry."

Silence.

"Ne, Natsume?"

Silence.

"Would you like some of my chocolates?"

Silence.

She sighed. "I guess not. After all, everyone is running away from the chocolates that the girls are making. In addition, who would want one from me? I guess I'll just eat them myself."

The said girl grabbed opens a plastic pouch of chocolate ball and eats one. Silence still engulfing the both of them. As she eats them out of depression, remains of the chocolate lingered on the side of her mouth like smudges, which became very much tempting for the raven-haired boy.

The brunette continued and the smudges are still there. She ate and ate until Natsume snapped, he can't take it anymore. He leaned near her face, making the girl a bit nervous and surprised by his uncharacteristic action.

"W-what are you…?"

Moments and moments passed by that seemed like hours. Just a few inches more.

.

.

.

.

.

And…he did it. Natsume kissed the corners of her mouth, licking the chocolate. In return, Mikan blushed. Continuing, he removed his face away from her face in a slight movement and wiped the chocolate crumbs that were still stuck, giving a lick once again, but instead it was on his thumb.

Still shocked and dumbfounded, Mikan turned silent for another time.

"Not too bad."

Were Natsume's final words, before finally wrecking the door and leaving a burned door with a still blushing Mikan. Now, why didn't he just do that in the first place?

* * *

"Nice doing business with you, Mikan."

The raven-haired girl mutters to herself, who was watching their every move in the closet on one of her inventions, grinning.

* * *

Zuki: That's the end of the one-shot. I hope you like it. Though, I don't know if I got better at all.

SV: You probably didn't.

Zuki: Just shut up. Well, readers. Please do me a favor and click the pretty green button! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
